Beznadziejny Początek (odcinek 2)
Zwierzenia będą oznaczonę Literką Z -Przykład : - Z Courtney : Ale Dno ! Nazwa Sezonu : Totalna Porażka i Największe Gwiazdy Nazwa Odcinka : Beznadziejny Początek (odcinek 2) Początek : -Chris: W Poprzednim Odcinku Totalnej Porażki Największych Gwiazd Powitałem naszych okropnych zawodników na Nowej wyspie Na naszej Ukochanej Arcadii Bay Następnie nasi Zawodnicy szukali flag Najłatwiej znalazła Sadie i Dawn Ale potem odnalazła to śpiewająca Ella a na samym końcu nasz Al :D Teraz będą mogli wybrać zawodników którzy będą znimi Niestety z nikim się nie pożegnaliśmy :( Szkoda kto jako pierwszy odpadnie ? Dowiecie się czytając Totalną porażke Największych Gwiazd Czołówka : Totalna Porażka i Największe Gwiazdy bądź Totalna Porażka Gwiazdy Napisy Początkowe : -Chris : Witam was ponownie ! to chyba najlepsza pora by dokończyć Naszę poprzednie zadanie . - Z -Alejandro : Ciekawe jakie zadanie nas czeka ? -Chris : Niech do mnie podejdą te 4 osoby - Alejandro ,Dawn , Ella i Sadie . Bunt Sadie : -Sadie : Ale ja nie chcę wykonywać tego zadania . :( -Chris : To komu chcesz oddać ? -Sadie : Niech pomyśle oddam Heather ! -Heather : że co ja na takie coś się nie pisze . -Chris : Heather podejdź -Heather : No dobra . -Chris : okej Alejandro , Dawn , Ella i Heather Opowieść o zadaniu : -Blaineley : Chris da wam zadanie takie że ... -Chris : Dzięki Blaineley , tak musicie kogoś pocałować -Ella : Łatwizna . -Alejandro : Szykuj się Heather na moje usta :) -Heather : Spadaj Al . - Z -Alejandro : ona też nazywa mnie alem -_- -Leshawna : Przecież nikt nie chciałby być pocałowanym przez Heather (Śmiech) -Chris : A gdzie Izzy i Courtney ?. -Courtney : tutaj . -Izzy : Że ja ? -Sugar : A gdzie pan Czarodziej Leonard ? -Lindsay : Lonard ? -Sugar : Leonard . -_- -Chris : Alejandro całuje Małpkę Gogo -Alejandro : Kogo ? -Lindsay Gogo -Chris : zaraz się dowiesz . :) -Chris : Dawn całuje ... -Dawn : Ja nie mogę całować , nikogo bo nie chcę . -Chris : całujesz Scotta ? -Dawn i Scoot : Że co ?? - Z -Dawn : Dlaczego akurat Scoot? - Z -Scott : Dlaczego akurat Dawn? -Chris : Ella Całuje Sugar -Sugar : Chris chyba cię Pojeb*** ? :O XD -Ella : Z przyjemnością pocałuje moją Npś w Policzek . -Chris : Heather całuje hm?? -Heather : wyduś to z siebie Chris ! -Chris : Lindsay ! -lindsay : Mnie ? -Wszyscy : Tak ciebie -DJ: Współczuje . -Duncan : Dziewczyna całuje dziewczyne paranoja ! -Lindsay : A ty lukresja coś powiesz ? -Leshawna : No chris daj jej czas na ucieczkę :D -Chris : No dobra każdy ma 5 sekund na ucieczkę . -Sugar : Niech tylko do mnie podejdzie . - Z - Ella : Lindsay jest tak dobrze ubrana . -Samey i Amy : Uciekaj jak najdalej . -Alejandro : Musisz biegnąć jak najdłużej umiesz Lindsay . Zrob to dla mnie . -Lindsay : Dzięki Helopynio -Courtney : Ja bym uciekała na ich miejscu . -Zoey : Potwierdzam zdanie Courtney . -Sierra : Ja bym biegła dla Codiego ! -Chris : 1,2,3... Start zadania : -Lindsay : Aaaaaa ! - Z -lindsay : no Musiałam uciekać jak się o tym dowiedziałam . -Chris : no dobra start !. *Scott ucieka* Dawn : - Nie ruszaj się Głupku ! Ella- Ale super że musze całować akurat ciebie ^^ Z Sugar - nienawidzę jej Alejandro - Nie po całuje tej Małpy . Heather - miejmy to już z głowy Pocałunek Elli i Sugar ! *Ella całuje Sugar która po pocałunku ją popycha * -Ella : co ty robisz przyjaciółku ?? :O -Sugar : Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółkami i nigdy nimi nie będziemy !! -Ella : Ale czemu nadal mnie nie lubisz ? -Sugar : nie gadam z tobą świrusko ! -Chris : Ella pocałowała pierwsza . - Z -Alejandro - nie mogę być gorszy ! *Alejandro chce pocałować malpe ale uciekający Scott go popycha i razem upadają na ziemię * Dawn - Mam cię! Dawn całuje Scotta *Dawn podnosi i całuje Scotta * (Scoot uśmiechnięty) mówi : -Dawn zabiję cie kiedyś ! -Dawn : Przepraszam miałam takie zadanie , (mówi smutnawym głosem) miałam takie zadanie :( -Alejandro : nie pocałuje tej małpy ! -Chris : Kto z przegranych wygra ? -Chris: Dowiemy się po przerwie . Na Totalnej Porażce Największych Gwiazd . -Heather : Lindsay wyjdź dam ci błyszczyk . -Lindsay : Gdzie ?? Heather całuje Lindsay ! *Heather całuje Lindsay* -lindsay : FUJ ! -Heather : Ty jesteś bardziej . -Chris : Alejandro przegrywa ! -Alejandro : Co się gapisz na mnie małpiszonie Małpka Gogo całuje Alejandro ! *Małpka Gogo całuje Alejandro* -Wszyscy popadają w śmiech Haha . -Alejandro : Grr . -Chris : No dobrze już po wyzwaniu , Ella była pierwsza więc wybiera skład 1 Wybieranie drużyn : Ella wybiera osoby do drużyny - Upadające Banany . -Ella : Hm moją przyjaciółkę Sugar , - Z -Sugar : Kiedy ona zrozumie że jej nie lubię !? -Ella : Dave <3 Bo to mój .. (mówi podśmiepiewując) -Chris : Ella kiedyś załatwie ci zadanie z śpiewu jeśli chcesz . -Ella : Tak . bardzo . -Wszyscy oprócz Elli : Nieee ! -Ella : Dalej to wybieram Scarlett i Maxa - Z - Jasmine : Zgaduję że wybierzę tych którzy byli na Pakithhew . -Ella : Jasmine i Shawn . -Shawn : nie będzie tam zombie ? -Jasmine : Nie bój się na pewno nie będzie :) -Shawn : Wierzę ci Jasmine . -Ella : Noi Samey i Amy tylko która to która ? -Amy(Podszywa się za Samey) : Aleś ty głupia Ella . -Ella : Samey jak mogłaś ? -Jasmine : to była Amy ?. -Ella : Och Amy jak mogłaś tak powiedzieć ? -Dakota : Szybciej wybierajmy bo chcę iść do łóżeczka . -Lighting : Dakota a gdzie twój Sam ? -Dakota : nie wiem tego . -Owen : Izzy moja wariatko jak ja ciebie ... -Izzy : Ja ciebie też mój misiu pysiu -Mike : Zoey , mam nadzieję że trafimy do jednej drużyny -Zoey : Też mike mam taką nadzieję . -Chris : Koniec Rozgadanek ! -Chris : Tych co Ella wybrała będą się nazywali : Upadające Banany . -Scarlett : A gdzie będziemy upadać ? -Max : No do zła . -Chris : Niee , to tylko wasza nazwa - nazwa drużyny,Cykam wam zdjęcie :D -Chris : będzie w formie kalendarza czyli rozstawieni byle gdzie ! -Chris : Teraz Heather ale ona tylko siódemkę , oczywiście razem z nią :D Heather wybiera osoby do drużyny - Wesołych Królewn . -Heather : Leshawna ! -Leshawna : Że CO ?? :O ja ? -Heather : nie twoja mama ! , szybciej - Z Heather : No dobra musiałam tak wyglądać bo : ,, Przyjaciół trzymaj blisko ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej . -Heather : Lindsay za to że dała mi wygrać zadanie -Lindsay : Nieeee ! - Z Lindsay : znowu w drużynie z Heather - to już drugi raz ! -Heather : Przymknij się Lindsay . -Blaineley: Haha aleś ty pojechała - Z Blaineley : No co ? Nawet nie mogę nic powiedzieć ?? -Chris : Okej Heather kto następny ? -Heather : Niech przyjdą do mnie Courtney i Izzy -Izzy i Courtney : Że co ? -Heather : to co słyszełyście -Heather : Bridgette ty też -Bridgette : Że ja , czemu ja ? -Heather : Bo tak . -Heather : i i i ... Sierra -Sierra : A będzie tam Cody ? -Heather : Codiego nie ma ! -Chris : Pierwszy raz zgadzam się z Heather -Sierra : To postaram się wygrać dla Codiego . -Heather : Grr ... -chris : wy będziecie Wesołymi królewnami ! -Chris : A wam zrobię zdjęcie . Uśmiech ! :D - Z Courtney : Od zawsze mówiłam że ze mnie mała królewna . Oczywiście teraz jestem duża :) -(wesołe królewny) pokaż zdjęcię chris :3 -Izzy : Czego się boicie na tym zdjęciu ? -Heather : moich czynów :) -Courtney : rządam jeszcze jednego zdjęcia :3 Dawn '''wybiera osoby do drużyny - Niebezpiecznych żółwi .' -Chris : Następna niech podejdzie Dawn , w twojej drużynie będzie do wybrania 8 osób razem z tobą już jest jedna :D -Dawn : Hmm ? Wybieram ? -Dawn : Mike i Zoey , nie mogę , bo jak on kocha ją i ona jego . -Chris : podejdźcie . -Dawn : Dakota i Lightning i Jo . -Chris : to teraz ja :D -Dawn : A nie ja ? -Scott : Teraz Chris głupolko . -Chris : Scott idziesz do dawn i Anna Maria :) - Z Chris : Może Scoot bo sabotuje znowu drużynę :) - Z Chris : A Anna Maria zrobi rozwód Mikowi i Zoey :) -Dawn : Nieee dlaczego on ? -Anna Maria : Mikuś będziesz mój -Mike : Wcale nie ! -Zoey : No właśnie ! -Scott : znowu z porażką w drużynie . -Chris : Zdjęcie z kiedyś tylko je przerobię . Koniec Wybierania : -Chris : Spokój , Alejandro reszta do ciebie i idziemy od razu na ceremonie :D -Alejandro : Ale ale , ja mam nietykalność . -Chris : No wiem , ale ty też idziesz . Ceremonia : Narada przed Odpadnięciem : - Z Duncan:Myślałem że Wywalimy dzisiaj Ala ale wywalimy dziś Blaineley - Z Sadie: Trzeba wywalić Brutala chodzi mi o Duncana . - Z DJ: Wybacz Blaineley ale muszę zagłosować na cb -Duncan (w szepcie) : Owen zagłosuj dziś na Blaineley -Owen : (Głośno) : Na pewno na nią zagłosuje Blaineley - Z Alejandro: wiadomo że Duncan , on jest podobny do mnie . i musi wylecieć - Z Blaineley: Wiadomo że Blaineley tak mi co najmniej Duncan kazał . Ceremonia : -Chris : wasze najlpsze momenty złapią się na zdjęciach . -Chris : Dzisiaj mamy pierwszą ceremonie cieszy cię się Kiery ? -Chris : Kto dziś odpadnie na pewno nie alejandro który zawalił ? -Alejandro : Przymknij się Chris ! -Chris : Czy może ktoś inny kto został nie słusznie dodany do pechowej drużyny ? -Chris : Będziecie dostawać znowu pianki . -Chris : Pierwsza pianka do ... -Chris : Alejandra . -Duncan i DJ: Buuuuu... -Alejandro : Wiedziałem :) -Chris : Druga do Owena -Owen : czy one się zmniejszyły czy tylko ja sie zwiększyłem ? -Chris : Są takie same . -Chris : Teraz dla DJ i Sadie . -DJ + Sadie : Dzięki Chris : Ostatnia Pianka : -Chris : Ostatnia pianka dla ......... ........Duncan patrzy z obojętnością .......Blainley obgryza paznokcie ...... ..... .... ... .. . Dla Duncana Zakończenie : -Blaineley: Że co , Czemu Ja ? (mówi smutnym głosem) -Chris : Bo miałaś 4 głosy -Duncan : zemszczę się na tych co na mnie głosowali . -Blaineley: (Płaczę) i mówi czym teraz wylęce -Chris : Pojedziesz autem , wsiadaj do niego . -Blaineley: Pomścijcie mnie ludzie ci co na mnie nie głosowali , pomści... -Chris : Oh , jaka szkoda że Blainley z nami już jej nie ma :) -Chris : (Patrzy na Owena) czy Owen się pozbiera po odpadnięciu Blaineley . czy też nie ? Koniec odcinka : -Chris : Dowiecie się tego już za 8 dni na totalnej porażce i Największych Gwiazd :) Ciekawostki : Kategoria:Totalna Porażka i Największe Gwiazdy - odcinki Kategoria:Fikcje Justynki